The Karoke Chronicles
by JordanJas
Summary: A bunch of one shots of karoke from Rose. Different scenarios for each one.


_Hey guys I'm back for know. Just thought of a new series of oneshots and thought I would see what you think._

(Grad night, Rose saved Dimitri during the attack but he left with Tasha)

Grad Night had finally come. I had thought that I would be glad to leave the place where everything went down. Love, hate. Life, Death. So much had happened here in the few months that Lissa and I had been back.

Lissa and I were getting ready for the after party which started in less than 5 minutes. I was wearing the same dress as the night of the lust charm to make myself feel good again. After everything that went down after the attack on the school I deserved to feel good again, not useless.

FLASHBACK

I had pulled away from my mother and Stan running back to save Dimitri. I kicked some strigoi ass at the thought of them stealing my love from me. Dragging him back was a bitch but he was alive so I never complained. I went to bed that night after bringing him to the clinic with no further information on how he was doing after I was forced to leave the clinic. I was so worried that it took be a while to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a letter on my door from him saying that he left with tasha and to move on.

END FLASHBACK

I shook my head. I couldn't think about this now. I needed to be ready for what I was about to do - sing in front of other people.

Only Lissa had heard me sing before but it was our last night here, our last night as students, friends, all living together and being free - our own person.

Tomorrow we would be guardians, fighting for our lives, living all over the world with our charges.

It was our last night and I was going to make sure that we all enjoyed ourselves - even if it cost be my life.

It was time. I readied myself to sing the one song that no one had heard before not even Lissa. I strode onto the stage and took my place at the center. I could feel the eyes on me but I kept mine closed.

The first few notes were played and I lost myself in the music.

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

Remembering all that had happened with Dimitri had tears running down my face already.

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

Story of my fucking life I thought to myself.

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

**Something's made your eyes go cold**

I don't know how to hold myself together without you here. I am palling apart. My soul is ripped and the tear is only getting larger.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

The world is crashing in my ears. I cant take this pain much longer. I love him but he left what can I do?

**Stood there and watched you walk away**

**From everything we had**

**But I still mean every word I said to you**

**He would try to take away my pain**

Adrian...

**And he just might make me smile**

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

I'm so sorry.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again**

**Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

I'm so stupid, Holding onto nothing. Nothing that will get be pain. I have to get over him, yet I can't. Damnit Rose!

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

It hurts thinking about him leaving, about him wanting her more than me. I am nothing without him by my side.

**I know, I know**

**I just know**

**You're not gone**

**You can't be gone, no**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**Won't finish what you started**

Ya having sex with me then leaving me like any common whore. It hurts knowing that a common wore is all that I am to him.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't go back, I'm haunted**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break**

**Never thought I'd see it**

As the songs notes came to a close I walked off the stage catching the eye of one person. The one person that made all this pain possible. Dimitri belikov.


End file.
